


Molly And Toya Make A Lovely Dress

by soleliscorpion



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Circus Family!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleliscorpion/pseuds/soleliscorpion
Summary: Toya needed a new dress and Molly felt that it needed to shine as brightly as Toya herself.





	Molly And Toya Make A Lovely Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic was inspired by the fact I kept screaming about making a Toya cosplay at my friend who Cosplays Molly, a lot of screaming happened and now we have this fluffy fic that made her scream EVEN MORE

The sound of fabric ripping had set a flurry of actions into place. Ornna had covered her as the Knot Sisters ran to grab some spare clothing for the young dwarven girl as she sat in the tent. What happened next was them somehow getting fabric, (She figured it was Mister Gustav who thought to run to get some) and Toya began to sew the dress together after Mister Desmond helped her cut out the pieces and pin them together. And so Toya sat, needle posed between her lips as she carefully worked on measuring and cutting a length of thread to sew the hem. Occasionally someone would peek in to make sure she was doing alright, usually Bosun. 

She was just finishing the hem when the tent flap opened, Mollymauk standing there shining like a pile of treasure she heard tales about from Yuli. Toya looked up, smiling.

“Mister Mollymauk, hello.” Her voice cracked but she found that both of them were smiling as Mollymauk strolled across the grounds, crouching down beside her and ruffling her hair gently.

“Oh come now, no need for Mister anything, all my friends call me Molly and we’re friends, aren’t we Toya?” Toya nodded happily, her braid bobbing up and down as Molly carefully picked up the dress. “You made this? Stunning stitching my dear!” Toya smiled.

“Thank you but Mister Desmond cut the pieces out. I knew how to stitch from, before.” Molly nodded, understanding what she was saying. He set the dress down after giving it a thorough inspection.

“You know, it is a beautiful dress but I think it’s missing something.” Toya watched him curiously as he pulled off one of his many jewels embedded into his horn, smiling. Carefully, he leaned over, placing the sparkling bit on the dress. He nodded to himself. “It needs more shine, to match your sparkling personality.” Toya giggled softly as he scooped her up, situating her.

“I don’t want to take all your gems.” Molly smiled, walking them out of the tent.

“My dear, who says it would only be I giving you items." He walked past, snagging the top hat Gustav was usually wearing, plopping it on his own head. The action, of course, brought attention onto them as Molly made his way into the center of the troupe. He cuffed a hand around his mouth. 

“Alright! We are starting a collection of your loved, your used, your unworn jewelry that you won’t miss to benefit this adorable little dwarven girl in having a dress that sparkles.” He removed the hat and held it out before him. Toya smiled, enjoying the entire spectacle as she watched her new found family scatter, all chattering over themselves.

“Still have that broken strand of beads?”

“Oh! Do you this old earring will look cute on her?”

“She could braid this into her hair!” Toya clung to Molly as he smiled down at her nestled in his arms.

“Don’t you worry, Toya. We got you, we always take care of our own.” The little girl nodded, smiling brightly as Kylre came and dropped some things into the top hat. Toya reached out and patted his hand.

“Thank you Kylre. Go rest, I know you're still tired." He seemed reluctant but soon relented as the others began to pour from tents and corners, throwing things into the hat as Molly spoke to each, poking fun and thanking them all. Toya felt safe with Molly, after all, they both had such troubles adjusting and finding their voices. Once he really settled and began to expand himself, she knew she could turn to the tiefling to have fun after an exhausting or terrible day. Eventually, Molly was satisfied with the amount of old and broken bobbles and jewelry seeing as he took both the top hat filled with them and Toya back into the tent and immediately began to sort all the things into piles. Toya looked at them as well, noting all the colors and sizes. 

“We can make this work. What you thinking, Toya?” Toya reached over, picking up a strand of pearls and putting them around the waist of the dress.

“These here? And maybe that ruby earring over this way?” Molly nodded, finger resting against his chin.

“I like your style kid. Perhaps these over there.” They spent an hour just arranging and rearranging the various items onto the dress and another two securing them on, Molly breaking out thread and needle and embroidering fanciful designs all over the place. Flowers seemed to unfurl under his watchful eye, birds weaving between various gems and curling around others. Other items found their way into her hair as she laughed and smiled, Molly telling her jokes and stories the entire time. Dinner came and went, both of them staying in the tent even though it was only Molly doing the work now, even after Toya insisted on trying to help.

“No no, I got this. Don’t you fret, just keep me company.” Somehow Toya found herself sitting there, fanciful tales being woven to her by her friend as she fell asleep. Molly carefully wrapped her up in a blanket and placed her under the guarding eye of Kylre as he worked into the night, finishing the adornments sometime around midnight. Molly nodded to himself, placing the dress aside to be presented to Toya tomorrow so she could change into something that actually fit her. When the first rays came over the horizon and the troupe began to stir, Molly proudly held out the dress to Toya.

“All finished for you. Go put it on.” Toya took it carefully, listening to the encouragements of everyone else as she slipped away. Carefully she took off the borrowed clothing, folding them before slipping on the dress, smiling as she came out. The entire camp stopped for a moment as they took in the white gown covered in all their old jewelry before clapping and cheering.

“Spin around for us!” Toya smiled even wider as she gave them all a spin, much to their excitement and cheers. Molly looked especially proud, joy glittering in his eyes more brightly than the sun off the various jewels he had on his person. Toya rushed over, hugging her purple friend tightly.

"Thanks, Molly." A hand came down, petting her hair as he returned the hug. 

“That’s what family is for, Toya. And after all, we are family.”


End file.
